Heartstrings
by derivereine
Summary: When the world is watching, how do you stay real? Cody, Punk, Jeff, Ryder and OC's.


**Because I love her, yo. (I still remember that, Beckquisha.) Ted isn't married in this either and the Jake is Swagga'.**

**Cha Cha.**

**

* * *

**

Becky leant her head on the cool glass of the bus window, allowing her eyes to close momentarily before the rest of the roster piled on noisily. The majority of them were still wasted from last nights birthday party, courtesy of Cody Runnels turning 24. It was her birthday today, and the cycle would begin all over again. It probably wouldn't stop judging by the clinking of bottles in bags brought on by her fellow wrestlers.

Cody slid in next to her, removed a iPod earphone from her right ear and placed it in his left, "Are you going to sleep with this on?"

She rolled here eyes as much as possible, "Listen to the animals, Runnels. Not going to happen."

He cracked a wide smile at her and wriggled back into his seat until he was comfortable, stretching out his legs and resting his feet on the seat in front. They were quickly pushed off with a shout of, "Hung over as fuck thanks to you."

"Sorry Randy." Cody held back a laugh as he pulled his legs back, "You're the one who said you could drink more than me."

Becky watched as the exchange of words suddenly involved the entire bus. The actions blurred and the words seemed muted as she struggled to focus on them. She watched as Mickie whispered to Maryse and inclined her head towards Becky, presumably at the fact that she was sat with Cody. She raised her eyebrows at them, causing their heads to turn back to each other, and at the iPhone in Mickie's hands.

"Ignore them." the words jolted her back into the noise of the bus, and her eyes flew to Cody, now a few inches away from her face, "You hear me Becky? Ignore their shit."

**ChaCha (08:24): I wish I was on raw, so then I wouldn't have to watch him fall to pieces.**

"Are you going to reply to that?" Cody pointed to Becky's iPhone, "She's talking about Jeff right?"

"Yeah, she is. She doesn't realise he's a lost cause. She can't save him and it kills her." Becky muttered, "I hate him. He uses her, takes up all of her heart because he knows she'll forgive him."

* * *

Becky watched as Cody talked with Ted at gorilla, and walked up to them slowly, "It's always the same."

Ted nodded, "I know. I've no clue where we are."

"Bakersfield." Cody answered, "Although why they have us appearing on smackdown I have no idea."

"Something to do with Michelle for me." Becky rested her hands on her back and winced, "My back hurts."

"It'll hurt even more after you've been dropped by Michelle a few times."

"Charlie!" Becky hugged her friend then narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by dropped?"

Charlie laughed, "She's not the most careful person to wrestle. Do your best to make her look as good as possible…and then get the fuck out so then we can go and party, because you're 22 and I never forget birthdays. Perhaps celebrate them a little late- happy birthday for yesterday Cody, by the way- but I never forget them."

"I'm really tired." Becky twisted her mouth to the side, "Can we rain check until you're next on our show?"

"Only if this bitch drags me to raw with her." Cara hugged Becky from behind, "Happy birthday!"

"You're on next, babe." Cody interrupted the conversation, causing Charlie and Cara to shoot glances at each other.

"Time to blur another city into another city."

* * *

"So this is what it feels like to be a ghost." Cody remarked as Becky drove them out of the arena before the show was over, "Do you ever wish you could just leave?"

"The business? Of course, but then I'd never wrestle outside of WWE." Becky mused, "Really, I could never go to TNA."

They drove in silence for a while until Becky looked back at him, "Cody…what are we?"

"Like our relationship?" he shrugged, "I don't know. What are we to you? Drinking partners, fuck buddies, what?"

Becky rolled her eyes, "I already told you my answer. I want you to answer."

"Becky…" Cody trailed off as the car rolled to a stop outside of his home, "Thanks for the ride."

* * *

"If there's a world out there for all of us, why am I stuck in hell?" Becky mused as she lay on her couch, bottle of tequila by her feet. "Even though I worked damn hard to get to hell."Of course the fact that they worked together was stopping Cody from dating her, she knew that. If she left, they couldn't be together either, the distance would be too much. The thoughts rolled around in her head as the TV played a worn out song- from the sound of it, it was "Butterfly" by Crazy Town- and she couldn't help but sing along to the song.

"You're such an awful singer." Cody laughed as he opened the door to the lounge, "I brought takeout and cake."

Becky smiled up at him as he set the bag down on the dark wood table in front of her, "Thank you."

"No problem." he placed a feather light kiss on her lips and disappeared to get drinks.

"When did you decided to stop being a douche?" Becky knelt up and hung over the back of the sofa as she yelled to him, "That was pretty harsh what you did to me before."

He came back with two beers, "I know. I'm sorry, I just needed time to figure shit out."

"So what are we doing for the fourth of July? Apart from staying away from Charlie." Becky asked as they settled down in front of the TV. Cody switched it to a family guy rerun before picking up his container.

"I think some of the guys down in Tampa are having a party? We could road trip across?"

Becky raised her eyebrows with a snort of laughter, "Drive to Tampa? From here? Cody, I live forty minutes away from LAX."

"I remember the first time I came here, I thought it was the perfect house for you, Cara and Charlie. She outdid herself decorating this place."

"She missed her true calling in life," Becky nodded, "Real estate and interior design."

"I still think it's perfect…even more than then. Do you know why?"

She shrugged, "No Cody. I don't."

"Because only you're living here now." he smiled and set his container down, empty, "Could you use a housemate?"

"Well…the place is paid for…" Becky stuttered. She mentally slapped herself for turning into a retard whenever his face was anywhere near hers…but that kiss…, "Why? Do you need to move in?"

"I want to move in. I'm bored of being in Long Beach with Ted and Jake."

She spun to face him, "YOU LIVE WITH JAKE? HAGER? MY EX BOYFRIEND, DOUCHEBAG EXTRAORDINAIRE?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you dated him though...huh." Cody twisted his mouth to one side, "I owe him a good punch in the face for that one."

Becky said nothing, but leant over Cody and picked up her Mac book, opening up Google Earth quickly, "From here to Tampa alone is over a day and half's journey across country. Please can we fly?"

"Hell no, Becca." he teased her, "Be-cc-a. We're driving, and you're going to love it."

"I'm so sure," she rolled her eyes, "Let me give Cara a call and see what her and Phil are doing."

"I'll throw this in the garbage and go and wait for you out there, looking out at Hollywood." Cody flashed her a smile and went upstairs to the kitchen to throw the trash away.

"What's up Becky?!" Cara greeted Becky as she usually did; loudly. "Phil's driving us home from the airport."

"Cody is over, after pulling his head out of his ass, and has decided after a few gulps of fresh air that we should _drive _to Florida for independence day."

Cara laughed loudly, "That's…well, _priceless _babe. I know Charlie and Adam were throwing a huge bash, but now he's hurt…"

"That doesn't matter, Charlie's been planning this for three months now. Of course, she'll be with Darren, Kat and the Canadians making jokes about what actually happened whilst us American's throw up on her pretty little deck and hijack her fucking boat."

"I thought it was hilarious when she said she was throwing a party for the 4th, a Brit and a Canadian celebrating independence day, man the irony wasn't lost on me. Why the fuck does Cody want to drive though? Does he want road head?"

"CARA!"

"I'm just sayin' babe, it is Cody after all. Whatever the hell is going on there…I want to know. When we get to Charlie's, because Phil-" Cara paused and Becky heard a soft punch, then a laugh, "-is ear wigging on our conversation!"

"I just checked and it's an eighteen hour drive for you to Charlie and Adam's. I still can't believe that she got him to move into that place."

"I can. It has an elevator. She probably didn't tell you what they did in it the second they got the keys, she knows you're squeamish." Cara smiled into the phone as Phil laughed next to her, "I've only seen pictures, but you know it'll be amazing what she's done to it. Bitchy bitch bitch."

"We're terrible," Becky laughed, "But we owe her our homes."

"True. Anyway, Phil said that the majority of the roster were planning to be at Adam and Charlie's because he's proposing to her and they want to see her face when he does."

"She's going to freak out, say no and then hide for the rest of the year." Becky predicted as she wandered out to join Cody on the balcony, the sight in front of her causing her to almost gasp, "Hold on Cara."

"Sure thing!"

Becky covered up her cell phone speaker, "Will you put a shirt on? Go and shave your chest if you want to keep it off, jeez."

Cody turned to face her, his eyebrows raised, "The hair went two weeks ago, Becky, if you'd have come to my room you'd have known."

Becky put the phone back to her ear and heard Cara shouting "IF YOU DON'T SCREW HIM I WILL KILL YOU!" and proceeded to hang up quickly before Cody heard.

"I heard her."

"I know." Becky winced, "I kind of wish that Cara and Charlie still lived here, I miss getting messy and passing out on this couch."

Cody grinned, "We could still pass out on this couch…"

* * *

"So Becky rang you at 3AM to say what exactly?" Charlie asked Cara as she munched on a carrot stick.

"That she looooooved me so much, and oh my God she couldn't live without me, and she was going to go now because Cody was biting her ear so bye!" Cara laughed, "I put her on speaker so Phil could get a laugh out of it."

"I'm almost offended she didn't call me!" Charlie crowed, "Ugh hang on, a second."

"CHARLIE!" Adam yelled from the lounge. It took Charlie a minute to get to him before she threw a cushion at his head, "Adam could you shut the fuck up and quit whining, please?! Pop some more Advil, you have another two hours before it's go time."

Charlie went back to her conversation with Cara, "I'm scared that he's going to kill me after his surgery."

"How is he?"

She laughed, "You didn't hear him bawling for me then? It's two hours until I take him to hospital and he's already pissed that he has to wear a boot for like, seven weeks. It took me an hour to explain to him that it was either a cast or a boot, and then because he'd pissed me off so badly I told him that his injury usually happened to middle aged weekend warriors. He threw his shoe at me."

"Are you serious?!" Cara cackled, "Oh that's hilarious. At least you have an elevator so he doesn't have to climb stairs."

"Exactly! I told that fool it would come in handy one day."

"I HEARD THAT YOU WITCH!" Adam yelled from the other room, "COME AND KEEP ME COMPANY!"

"You should go babe, knock him out with a few beers."

Charlie snorted, "_That's _why he's so annoyed; he can't eat or drink until after he wakes up, the poor thing."

"Ooooh, Becky's calling girl, I'm going to answer this one! Go and deal with your week_day_ warrior, I love you!"

"I love you too Cara," Charlie grumbled, "Bring sunscreen for the 4th, we're predicted the mid 80's!"

* * *

"I told you that you didn't say anything bad." Cody kissed Becky's shoulder as she hung up the phone from Cara, "You were just wasted."

"I know, but I just wanted to check." she turned to face him with a smile, "I should talk to the girls more, since Kaitlyn moved in with Matt I've heard almost nothing from her…"

Cody cut in, laughing, "I'm sure all you'd hear is WOO WOO WOO!"

"Oh God stop!" Becky laughed, "Enough!"

"Okay, okay," Cody smiled, "Breakfast for the hung over couple?"

"Couple?" Becky raised her eyebrows at him, as he nodded with a huge grin.

"If that's okay with you, that is?"


End file.
